The Shark and the Maelstrom
by Campbellim
Summary: Naruto was born with great power. A power to destroy and a power to create. He believes greatly in protecting those he loves even though he has been betrayed. Naruto and a certain Blonde-haired Arrancar will shake Seireitei and create a new world. Starts at Ryoka invasion arc. Naru/Harribel. Lemons. Violence. Character death. Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru. Ch.1 Edited
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This does not mean I will stop Naruto the guardian of Soul Society. I just decided to do this one alongside.

This is the new version of this story. naruto no longer has Uzu no Akuma now he has Hyorinmaru. As such the title of the story changed.

Now I'll answer the reviews from the previous ch.1:

Batman78: A lot has changed, but the plot remains the same. No he won't join with Aizen

Guest: hope you like the new version too!

The German Samurai: Well uh... Chapter was changed : - )

Guest: You'll have to see how that (Naruto being a traitor) is handled.

naruhanaI4445: Much longer now!

guest: I have a lot of trouble with description. I have good ideas, but I jump to my points and don't give the descriptions needed. I'm changing this.

fairy tail dragon slayer: yeah I did... Now there's descriptions!

eniox27: I changed it completely. No more Mizuchi!

In this Naruto series never happened but there will be Naruto elements. The pairing will be Naruto, and Harribel. There will of course be changes to her, my biggest being right after Sosuke Aizen's death. Now there is no Minato and Kushina as parents, instead Naruto is born of Yoruichi and Urahara. He will in fact be capable of using cat form like Yoruichi. The story starts at Ryoka Invasion and as such you'll be a little in the dark about the situation.

Chapter 1

To most Captain Urahara of the tenth division was cold and seemed hard to get along with, but to those who knew the circumstances in which the boy was raised they were more likely to be patient with his cold nature. When he had been born his reiatsu fluctuated so madly that only those with superior control over their own could stand to be around him. It was for this reason the boy was locked away with only his parents as company. This resulted in him having a reliance on them and having severe social anxiety. He did not understand how to behave around people, and as such he tended to withdraw into himself.

When he had been trained enough in controlling his own reiatsu he was allowed to leave and attend the Shin'O Academy. He passed quickly and was assigned to the tenth division under Captain Shiba. From there his life was thrown upside down. His parents were deemed traitors and fled from the seireitei. That night of their flight Naruto Urahara was found on one of the rooftops bleeding out slowly. It was only due to Retsu Unohana's intervention that Naruto survived.

From then on Naruto trained himself to one day defeat and get answers for why his parent's had left him, and why they had attempted to kill him. When Captain Shiba disappeared from the seiretei Naruto Urahara was left to take his place. At a young age he had lived a full life of betrayal and pain, and to put more upon the boy he now had the responsibility of thousands of his subordinates lives upon his shoulders.

Despite all this Captain Urahara was deemed to be one of the strongest Captains, and further more he was considered a child genius. This made him unapproachable by those of his own age, and those who were older tended to look down upon the small Captain. This resulted in the boy being ostracized. In his life he had a single friend, that being his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, who on the best days irritated him, and on the worst angered him. Due to the lack of distractions in the form of friendship in his life Naruto was able to analyze a situation much faster then most. For this reason when the Ryoka had invaded, Naruto knew instantly who it was that had assisted them. His father had helped them get here, and if his father had helped then somewhere hidden in these streets was his mother.

It was for this reason Naruto had hunted down one of the Ryoka, a brute of a man whose skin was darker then his mothers. On his right arm was a long black substance coating it with a single red streak.

"Tell me Ryoka. You arrived here by Senkaimon. Correct?" Naruto said Sado's eyes widened when he saw the blond haired captain. The memory of Kisuke's warning coming to the forefront of his mind.

-Flashback-

The group stood before the activated Senkaimon, before them stood Kisuke Urahara.

"One last thing before you go. If any of you run into a blond haired shinigami, he may be a Captain now, but nonetheless. If you run into him do not tell him that you know of me or Yoruichi. To do so would surrender your life to him." Kisuke said

"Why would he kill us for knowing you?" Uryu Ishida said

"I once belonged to Soul Society, but was exiled for some less then savory experiments. I left the boy there alone." Kisuke said the brim of his hat covering his face.

"Why would that be all it takes for him to want to kill us?" Sado said.

Kisuke did not answer he just began to walk away from the Senkaimon.

"Answer us Urahara!" Ichigo had shouted.

"He's my son." Urahara said and disappeared in a shunpo leaving the group stunned

-End Flashback-

Sado began to back away. Each step he took was met with Naruto stepping closer to him. Sado turned and took off in a sprint.

"Where are you going Ryoka? It is polite to answer a question when you are asked it." Naruto said from directly next to him. Naruto's blade flashed out from it's sheath on his back and cut into Sado's right arm. Sado jumped to the side and stumbled as a kick from Naruto caught his stride. He tumbled to the floor and felt the cold steel of Naruto's blade at his neck.

"Tell me Ryoka! Did you or did you not come here with the assistance of Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara?" Naruto yelled

"Leave him be, Naruto. Your fight is with me." A voice said from behind him. Both Chad and him looked back to see a woman with purple hair tanned skin and yellow eyes standing behind them. The woman wore an orange shirt and black pants.

"Yoruichi." Naruto spat out. Hearing the name of the cat that had trained him caused Sado's eyes to widen once more. Naruto's blade was removed from Sado's neck and pointed at Yoruichi.

"My baby boy. You've grown strong. Captain of the Tenth Division. Your father and I are so proud of you." Yoruichi said a smile on her face. Naruto grinded his teeth in response to this, his reiatsu began fluctuating madly. Ice began to creep out from his feet.

"Sado. Run." Yoruichi said and Sado ran without hesitation. He felt bad leaving that woman behind, but Sado was scared of the man before him. He was so cold to look at, and not only that Sado had already almost died at his hands. Sado ran until flower petals began to fall around him.

-Naruto and Yoruichi-

Naruto's blade dug into the walls of the nearest building as he Yoruichi managed to duck underneath. She flashed behind him.

"Naruto. My child." Yoruichi started

"Don't call me your child. I stopped being your child when you left me all those years ago. I stopped being your child when you dug your hand into my abdomen and left me to bleed out. You are no mother. You tried to kill your flesh and blood. I only lived, because of Captain Unohana!" Naruto shouted and storm clouds began to gather in the sky.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorin-" Naruto started, but soon found his blade covered in cloth and his reiatsu returned to his body stopping his release.

"You should be intimately aware of what this cloth is. After all you used to wear clothes made of it when you were a child." Yoruichi said holding a rope that had wrapped itself around Naruto's blade she flashed behind Naruto two fingers extended.

"Bakudo Number One: Sai" She called and Naruto's arms tightened behind him. She jumped away from him as Naruto yelled angrily at her retreating form.

-With Shunsui and Nanao-

The young man Yasutora Sado was unconscious next to Shunsui Kyoraku as he casually drank sake feeling out for reiatsu fluctuations. He could feel Naruto's reiatsu fluctuating wildly and his eyes narrowed. Nanao landed next to him.

"Captain, Captain Sosuke Aizen was found dead. It is believed that the one of the Ryoka killed him. Captain Commander Yamamoto has called for a meeting." Nanao said

"I see. Let us go retrieve Little Naruto. He is fighting someone nearby." Shunsui said sighing. The two were alerted to the release of Naruto's shikai by the gathering of storm clouds, but as quickly as they came the clouds dissipated. Shunsui could feel Naruto's reiatsu dissipating slowly. He stood and both him and Nanao took off leaving the wounded Sado behind. They landed next to an uninjured Naruto who was bound and his sword covered in cloth.

"What happened here Little Naruto?" Shunsui said releasing the Bakudo on Naruto. Naruto grimaced at the nickname Shunsui had long since given him.

"Yoruichi Shihoin is in Soul Society." Naruto growled out as he ripped the cloth from his sword. He sheathed his sword and looked up at his fellow captain.

"I see, and she left you uninjured?" He said, Naruto nodded before turning his back on his captain.

"I will go return to hunting down Ryoka. By the way what happened to that brute I scared off earlier? I felt you near him as I faced Yoruichi."

"He is alive, Nanao will take him to the fourth division to be healed and then interrogated." Shunsui said calmly

"Interrogated? Not outright killed?" Naruto said turning back surprised

"Captain Aizen was found dead. One of the Ryoka is believed to be the cause, as such it is best for us to interrogate each and every one of them. Come Little Naruto, Old Man Yamamoto has called for us." Shunsui said putting a hand on Naruto's head. The pair disappeared to the Captain's meeting, leaving Nanao to return to the unconscious form of Yasutora Sado. It was now her duty to follow her Captain's orders and take the boy to be healed and imprisoned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Answers to Reviews:

Guest: Glad you like the change. Naruto is the same size as he is in PreShippuden. He'll be Shippuden size eventually.

I Wish I was the avatar18: I have nothing against Yoruichi and Kisuke. They are acutally one of my favourite bleach characters.

Pen: Naruto will create his own skill set after Aizen arc.

Chapter 2

Naruto stood in his position by the open spot for one Zaraki Kenpachi, it was rare for the battle-crazed captain to miss a meeting, but this confusion was cleared when Retsu Unohana had claimed to having found Zaraki at the hospital wing, he was severely injured but he'd be fine. It threw Naruto's mind for a loop, if the Ryoka had defeated the captain why not kill him? They had killed Sosuke Aizen, but not Zaraki Kenpachi. There was also the whole Lieutenant Abarai being found injured, but alive. Why would they kill Aizen, but no one else? More then that why was Yoruichi back? What could possess her to return here, it would mean her death, so why?

"Captain Urahara!" The stern voice of the Captain Commander awoke him from his thoughts.  
>"Yes Sir?" Naruto said<p>

"So good of you to rejoin us. You had released your zanpakuto in seireitei, an act that is forbidden, but given the circumstances it can be forgiven. The question is why would you? What would possess you to do such?" Yamamoto said. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he looked down at the floor.

"Yoruichi Shihoin, is back in Soul Society, I bumped into while dealing with a Ryoka, that Ryoka was then picked up by Captain Kyoraku. I released to fight her, but she managed to escape before I could handle her." Naruto said gritting his teeth. He could feel the room get colder as his reiatsu fluctuated for a second but it was quickly brought back under control.

"I'll hunt her down and put an end to her." The Captain of the 2nd division, Soi-fon said calmly  
>"You will do no such thing. She is mine to kill." Naruto said his voice rising.<p>

"Neither of you will do a thing! Yoruichi Shihoin is not the issue we have at this time. Someone managed to kill a Captain, another Captain is injured, a Lieutenant is injured and lastly another Lieutenant is incarcerated for attacking a Captain. We do have the resources to go off half-cocked. We know their target to be Rukia Kuchiki, for that reason Byakuya Kuchiki will go retrieve her, tomorrow. She will be taken to a holding cell at the base of Sokyoku. Her execution as ordered by Central 46 will be in four days."

"Four days. When was this decision made?" Captain Kyoraku said

"Early this morning." Yamamoto said. Naruto's eyes narrowed, it was moving quickly. Central 46 ordered her capture, and they sent a Captain and a lieutenant for an unseated officer. Her execution was moved from a standard three-month procedure, so that all facts could be collected before her execution, to a month. Now it was shortened to a little over three weeks. Naruto has never known Central 46 to change their mind so quickly, and when they did it was to drag something out for a longer period of time.

"What you thinking about Little Naruto?" Captain Kyoraku said ruffling the smaller captain's hair gently. Naruto looked up and noticed that the room had cleared, and now only himself, Ukitake and Kyoraku remained in the room.

"Something is wrong here. Captain Aizen was killed, but no other casualties have been reported. More then that there have been rumors of fighting in several areas around Seireitei, but where Aizen's body was found was not one of the locations noted. This would make sense if maybe Yoruichi had come by and killed Aizen but the wounds inflicted on Captain Aizen does not follow her pattern. So the question is who killed Aizen?" Naruto said, both Ukitake and Kyoraku's eyes narrowed

"You think you might be reading to far into this? Maybe we missed one of the Ryoka and said Ryoka managed to kill Aizen."

"Without Aizen releasing his blade? There was no rumor of a spike in reiatsu last night. Now this morning while Lieutenant Hinamori was discovering the dead body of Aizen, central 46 decides to push forward her execution. There is no reason why they would have done this."

"They must have found out about Aizen's death." Captain Ukitake suggested.

"No Little Naruto is right. Something's off. If they had found out about Aizen's death the notice for the movement of Rukia's death would have come while we were meeting or a bit before, and Old man Yamamoto would have said that it just came. No he said this morning. Something is definitely off. There is nothing we can do though, Central 46's orders are absolute." Captain Kyoraku said and he turned to walk away Ukitake followed him quietly.

"I wonder about that." Naruto mumbled once the room was clear. He turned his attention to the walls around the room and from one single window; Naruto swore he could see a black cat jump away. He was ready to give pursuit, but his lieutenant appeared next to him.

"Naru!" Rangiku yelled grabbing Naruto and thrusting him into her ample bosom.

"MM." Naruto tried to protest but his words were muffled. He managed to push himself off of Rangiku and stared at her angrily.

"What is it Rangiku?"

"You just looked so angry and lonely in here I had to come visit you." She said grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him out of the Captain's meeting room. For once Naruto didn't protest his eyes kept looking for a black cat wherever he went. They arrived back in their office in the tenth division barracks. Naruto immediately turned to the papers at his desk and sighed. He had neglected his work since the Ryoka invasion had started. The stack would only increase if he didn't do any of it now.  
>"Captain Urahara." Rangiku said seriously. Naruto turned his attention to her. It was rare that Rangiku used his full title, and when she did it was to speak to him about something bothering her.<p>

"Yes, Rangiku?" Naruto said

"Captain Kyoraku told me you fought your mother. You didn't get the answers you were looking for did you?" She asked sitting down on the couch. Naruto sighed and sat down on the chair opposite the couch.  
>"I found nothing. Yoruichi looked at me so sadly, I could see the pain it caused her to fight me, but I got no answers as to why she left me."<p>

"Captain Shiba suggested this when it first happened, but I'll reiterate it. Maybe they left you here so you could have the chance to become what you could be. Maybe they didn't leave you because they didn't love you. It might be best if you forgave them. You are losing yourself more and more in this revenge. Naruto. When you first joined the tenth division you were such a happy boy. You didn't let your social problems get in the way of you communicating with Captain Shiba and myself. You had such a happy smile, now though you never smile. I miss it Naruto. Please. Put it aside." Rangiku said

"Rangiku… I wish it were so easy to do so. They were my world. They left and tore my world apart. What am I to do? My world is broken. Where do I turn? All I have is training; all I have is this revenge. You ask me to put it aside, and what is left? A hollow broken soul. I'm scared of what will happen if I do put it aside. What will remain? Rangiku. You ask me to return to that smiling person I was once before, but I think that person died when they left me behind." Naruto said openly crying. Rangiku stood and knelt before Naruto her hands wiped the tears from his eyes

"You can turn to me. I will support you, and help you put your world back together." Rangiku said.

"I can't ask you to do that for me. I can't ask you to sacrifice your time to deal with my problems." Naruto said standing and walking away back into the streets of the seireitei.  
>"You little fool. You wouldn't have to ask I would freely give it to you." Rangiku said looking at the closed door to the office.<p>

-With Naruto-

Naruto walked back through the streets of the Seireitei, it was quiet for once in the last week. Ever since the Ryoka had invaded the streets of the Seireitei were constantly filled with shinigami hunting for them. Now with the death of a Captain the only ones permitted to walk freely were the lieutenant and Captains. This allowed Naruto to go for his night walks without being disturbed. Though he loved to walk late at night with Rangiku, and listen to her complain about working all day, today he wanted to be alone. It had been a long one for him and while he had had longer none were as emotionally exhausting as this one was. He had spent so much of the day thinking about his mother, and hunting down that Ryoka that he hadn't had any time to unwind. It was for this reason that when Naruto managed to go for his walk he found himself clenching and unclenching his fist as he walked.

Naruto turned his eyes to the moon, vaguely he remembered sitting on the rooftops of the seireitei with his mother and father, it was the last time they were happy together. It was the only memory Naruto had that would never be tainted in his mind. That was the day before pandemonium struck Soul Society. That was the day before Naruto's smile died.

-Flashback-

Kisuke Urahara jumped up to the rooftop, his Captain Haori fluttered in the wind as he moved to lie next to his lover and son. When he had laid down next to Yoruichi she had placed her head on his chest and sighed contentedly.

"So Naruto tell me how was your first day as Third Seat?"

"It was fun. Captain Shiba is nice, as is Rangiku, but neither are really focused on doing the paperwork. I ended up having to do most of it, but their antics kept me entertained."

"Yes Captain Shiba and his lieutenant are excitable ones, but they are one of the very best Captain lieutenant teams we possess. They rival the partnership of Captain Kyoraku, and Captain Ukitake. You could learn a lot from them." Yoruichi said

"So Son when are you going to become a Captain?" Kisuke said with a smile at Naruto's annoyed face

"There aren't any spots open for me, and besides I haven't managed to complete my Bankai yet. But you wait and see Dad. I'll be a Captain soon!" Naruto shouted happily, unknown to Kisuke the orb he had in his pocket had heard Naruto's wish and it's power began to awaken.

A/N: This chapter was a lot of setting up scenes for the future. We can see that Naruto is coming apart at the seams from meeting his mother. This will come to fruition at end of Ryoka arc. We can see the situation, Aizen is dead and tomorrow Byakuya will pick up Rukia in her cell. Momo is imprisoned. Hope you enjoyed the Chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I'll warn you now skip the next paragraph if you don't want to be spoiled for my change to Harribel's character. It's pretty much a rant about how I decided to make her fit Naruto's character while also keeping her as how she is. Skip Next paragraph for no spoiler.

So I was trying to find a way to set up her character and make it work. So I looked at other stories and saw how they portrayed her. I liked some of the story ideas for her past, but I couldn't pull off the drama of her being a rape victim when she was alive but that idea put my change to her in place. She needed to fit Naruto's aspect of betrayal, but in a way that matched his with his parents. For all we know Aizen was the only one she was betrayed by. So I was thinking of trying to make an attachment to Aizen for Harribel. Originally she was going to love him, but nah couldn't do that. It wouldn't work. Tier wouldn't love Naruto if she loved Aizen, the personalities are nowhere near similar. So I was stumped while I was writing her character outline (Like I do with every character) and couldn't get her past to fit right. I was frustrated and couldn't find the energy to write. (This is the main reason this chapter is late) I was off playing a game and listening to music when a song came on that gave me the idea. Orphan. Aizen as the first 'father' figure for her. Would fit why she's so protective of her Fraccion, and fit Naruto's sadness due to his betrayal. The two of them could heal the other. So that was the idea for her.

Answers to Reviews:

Voidprince: You'll find out in the next chapter. Yeah it was going too far.

NaruhanaI4445: Glad you like it. This chapter is slightly longer then the rest. It'll be this length from now on maybe longer.

Guest: Glad you are enjoying it.

Guest: Yeah Chapter 2 was far too short. I'll probably go in and make it longer.

Guest: Glad you like it!

Guest: He won't just forgive them.

Guest: I added more to this chapter.

.129: You'll find out next chapter.

Cf96: Thanks!

Uzuuchi007: Thanks!

Chapter 3: Tears of the Flash Goddess

Naruto stood before the entrance to Central 46's chambers. Next to him was his ever loyal friend and lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. He didn't want her to be here with him, for if he was wrong he'd be next on the execution list. He didn't want her to be punished for his crimes, but she was adamant about staying by his side.

Rangiku was nervous as she stood next to her Captain. She wasn't sure about what they were doing, but she'd stand beside her CaptainIn her own way she was trying to prove herself as worthy to stand by her Captain. He had always pushed her away when things got rough for him, this was her last chance to prove she was the only one who cared for him. Maybe just maybe she could heal the wounds in his heart, but far more likely she'd just have to accept he'd never feel the same way about her that she does for him. Not that she loved him, no that was silly, she was a lot older then him, he was like her little brother. Seriously Rangiku loving Naruto was a silly thought. Rangiku chuckled at her own thoughts drawing the attention of her Captain.

"What is it Rangiku?" Naruto said shocking her

"Just thinking about the consequences of what we are about to do." She said thinking quickly.

"And this is funny how?" Naruto said

"When a lieutenant takes his or her oath you are told to uphold the laws of the Seireitei. You are told to never draw your blade at your Captain, but to instead draw your blade for your Captain. You are told to die for the seireitei and for your Captain. This brings a different level to that. I may die for this, but what I am doing is for the seireitei, and most of all it is for you Captain Urahara." Rangiku said smiling. Naruto turned away from her and opened the door to Central 46's chambers

"Well then Lieutenant Matsumoto, your Captain has one last order for you. Follow me into Central 46." Naruto said and he took off running down the corridors of the chambers, hunting for the Main Chambers. Rangiku followed closely behind, and when Naruto swung open a door and stopped Rangiku ran into him causing the pair to collapse in a ball. They quickly stood and faced the chambers.

Central 46's main chamber was a mess of blood and the members where sprawled in their chairs dead.

"Who could have done this?"

"This wasn't done by one person. There'd have to be several. One to stop them from escaping and raising the alarm, one to kill and one to stay here and send out orders. Though one of those two could stay here, so it must have been at least two strong officers. Given the method and how precise the strikes look, two Captains did this."

"Very good Capt'n Urahara, I wish I had the brain o' yours. It'd surely make things a lot easier." A voice said from across the room. The two turned to see Gin Ichimaru stroll through the other entrance to the chambers.

"Gin." Rangiku said shocked, Naruto's hand shot to his blade. He drew it carefully.

"Rangiku, run. Get to Sokyoku hill and alert the other Captains. Now." Naruto said and Rangiku nodded and slowly turned to run away. In that moment Sosuke Aizen walked through the entrance behind Gin.

"Take care of her Gin." Aizen said

"Run Rangiku! Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Naruto shouted.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso." Gin said and his blade extended stabbing through the fleeing Rangiku's stomach. She collapsed.

"G-Gin." Rangiku gasped out.

"Rangiku!" Naruto said turning to look at her. He looked back and there standing infront of him was Aizen. He looked down and saw Aizen's blade in his stomach. His world lit up in pain.

"Now now Captain, You should never take your eyes off of your opponents."

"Aizen… I'll get you for this." Naruto said using as much strength as he could muster to kick off of Aizen, ripping the blade back out of his stomach. He collapsed to the ground.

"I highly doubt that." Aizen said raising his blade and bringing it down. Naruto raised his blade in a feeble guard. Swords crashed and Naruto saw the form of Retsu Unohana before him. Her blade was out and deflected the swing from Aizen.

"I thought you would be here, Captain Aizen. No I should not call you 'Captain' anymore, should I? Treacherous reprobate, Sosuke Aizen." Retsu said staring at the two Captains.

"Retsu Unohana, or should I call you Yachiru Kenpachi?" Aizen said with a smile at the widening eyes of Unohana.

"You'd be surprised what you can find in the library of Central 46. I must admit I was shocked to see your original name."

"I see. That is most unfortunate. I suppose I'll have to end you so that this doesn't get out." Unohana said a glint coming to her eyes as she put her blade to her side.

"Come then Captain!" Aizen said with a smile. Retsu appeared behind him and stabbed him through.

"What a shame for it to be this easy." Retsu said as Aizen fell to the ground a hole in his stomach.

"Yes what a shame." Aizen said from behind her. Her eye's widened and she ducked underneath his swing. She jumped back and spared a glance to see Hinamori on the floor two wounds were in her stomach and she was losing blood quickly.

"How I saw Captain Unohana stab you?" Isane said at the entrance as she tended to the fallen Rangiku.

"Hm? It is very simple my shikai made this possible. You see my shikai has the power of absolute illusion." Aizen said with a smile

"You told us your shikai was that of fog and water. It was made to trick your enenmy by using the water and fog as forms of you."

"That must be part of the shikai itself. I assume you had to have everyone present to see your shikai for it to work on us. Am I right?" Retsu said earning widened eyes from her lieutenant.

"That is correct. It controls all five senses once one has seen the blade release."

"Tosen could stop you." Isane said

"He could, but Tosen has been my subordinate from the beginning." Aizen said and bandage began to swirl around both him and Gin.

"I must commend you Captain Unohana, you were able to see something was wrong with the body even though you were under my illusion. Goodbye." Aizen said and they disappeared. Retsu sheathed her blade and turned to the fallen Captain and Lieutenants.

"How is Rangiku doing?" Unohana called to Isane as she kneeled and began to heal Hinamori.

"She's stable at the very least. She will need more healing though."

"Stop healing her for now. Send a message to all Captains and Lieutenants tell them of Aizen's betrayal. Send it to the Ryoka as well. I will heal Captain Urahara. Lieutenant Hinamori, and Lieutenant Matsumoto." Unohana said sheathing her blade.

-With Yoruichi and Soi-fon after the message is sent out-

Yoruichi felt her world fall apart after hearing that her son was heavily injured. She was sure that Retsu Unohana would heal her son, but that didn't matter to her, her son was injured once more because of Aizen. She felt anger at the thought that the very man who had caused her to run from Soul Society and leave Naruto here had now nearly killed her son. She turned her eyes to Sokyoku hill and felt fury fill her being as she sensed Aizen's reiatsu on the hill. She took off in shunpo to get to Aizen and end him. Tears filled her eyes as she dashed, her baby boy was injured and she couldn't run to him and protect him.

-On the hill-

Soi-fon and her arrived barely in time to see Gin Ichimaru stab Byakuya Kuchiki with his shikai. They then dashed forward and grabbed onto Sosuke Aizen. Soi-fon drew her blade and held it at his neck while Yoruichi put her hand on his blade keeping it sheathed.

"Don't move, don't even flinch." Yoruichi started

"Or I remove your head." Soi-fon finished. In that moment buildings around them crumbled and they turned their heads to see three of the four gate guards walking towards them.

"Even they are on your side?" Yoruichi asked shocked, Aizen's grin just got wider at the fear in Yoruichi's eyes. Another crash and Jidanbou and Kukaku appeared standing before the three gate guards.

"Yo! I was getting bored so I came to see how you were doing." Kukaku said with a smile and the two turned to face the three gateguards.

"This is the end for you Aizen, you have no where to run." Yoruichi said as every other Captain began to appear back on the Sokyoku hill. Aizen began to chuckle.

"What is so funny Aizen?" Soifon asked

"Oh sorry, It's time." Aizne said

"Run away Soi-fon!" Yoruichi shouted and the pair jumped off of Aizen. A golden light began to flow around him and the two traitorous Captains. Above them a gargantua opened and there were several Menos looking down at them.

"I must say it was good of you to come Yoruichi. You made my situation much easier by distracting your son enough. If you hadn't he may have figured it out sooner." Aizen said with a smile as he was lifted into the air.

"How low have you fallen Aizen!" Jushiro Ukitake spoke stepping forward.

"Don't be so naïve Ukitake, I aim to rise above you. There is no one sitting on that throne in heaven, from now on I will be sitting there." Aizen said and he was lifted into the gargantua, and it closed around the three traitors.

The fourth division quickly arrived on the scene to heal the wounded captains, while Orihime dealt with the wounded Ichigo. Soon Retsu Unohana arrived riding on her shikai, which resembled a manatee. When she landed Yoruichi stepped before her.

"How is my son!" She shouted grabbing the Shihakusho of Retsu.

"His wounds are healed, whether he lives or not is up to him. He is resting in my barracks hospital. Isane is taking care of him as well as the fallen Lieutenants." Retsu said calmly. The moment the words left her lips Yoruichi was taking off in the direction of her son. It was time she cleared the slate with him.

-That night-

Yoruichi lay on the bed of Naruto holding his sleeping form to her chest. She ran a hand through his hair softly, smiling at the softness of his hair. It was just like him to take care of that mane of his. He was like her in that way, always had to take care of how he looked. Urahara had always called the pair of them vain, a smile came to her face as she remembered going to the hotsprings with Naruto and enjoying spending time with him. He really was the greatest gift her life had ever had. She had missed him these hundred years, and the time she spent knowing he hated her for what she did broke her heart. She yearned to clean the slate, but Naruto had not awakened and now she worried he wouldn't be receptive to her. The door to the room opened and there was Unohana wearing a flower print yukata. She was carrying a small tray that housed two glasses and a small tea pot. Unohana placed the tray on the bedside table closest to Yoruichi and pulled a chair to sit down next to her.

"You have questions about his life I assume." Unohana said sipping at the tea she had brought. Yoruichi reached out and grabbed the other glass and sipped at the tea.

"Yes. Several questions, but I fear the answers." Yoruichi said

"You fear your son hates you for leaving him." Unohana said gently smiling at the shocked face of Yoruichi.

"Don't be so shocked I knew what you feared. It is a logical fear given what you did to him. The short answer is he does and he doesn't hate you. I believe he wants to pretend he does to stop the pain he feels at your betrayal. I treated him after you left and stayed by his bedside. He'd cry in his sleep asking for you to come back. It broke my heart to see him like that. When he became Captain after Captain Shiba left he changed. He became colder to everyone. He was outstanding in the field, and his division thrived. I used to watch over him when I could. Used to sneak into his home and check on him. He needed someone to do so after you left. He still cried at night. He was still that boy that lost his mother. One day he awoke while I watched him. He turned and looked at me confused." Unohana said and took a breathe a sad smile coming to her face as she spoke. Yoruichi listened carefully tears brimming in her eyes.

"He asked me why I was there, and I simply answered to check up on you. He sighed and told me he was fine. He understood that I was worried given the past he had with his mother, though he just called you Yoruichi. It seemed he had always known on some level that I watched him every now and then. He assured me he was fine, and that nothing would stop him from bringing you to justice. His eyes were so sad when he said that."

"What can I do? How can I fix this?" Yoruichi said tears in her eyes.

"You can't fix it. You left a scar on his heart that may never heal. All you can do is try and bandage it, but we both know you'll have to return to the Human World, and he can't follow. He is your son though, and you have to try." Unohana said she stood and ran a hand on Naruto's head.

"He'll wake in the morning." Unohana said and offered a kind smile to Yoruichi before she left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is purely transition. I want to get to Harribel and Naruto's meeting soon as I have more ideas for that, and for after. I won't be doing the whole Ichigo and such fight in Hueco MUndo. When Orihime is taken there will be a chapter where they make preparations for war and then Harribel and Naruto will meet and begin their battle. That will be in about 3-4 chapters. Next one will be a long one as there will be a lot of fighting. It'll be the entire Grimmjow fight sequence. Read end A/N:

This Chapter may be lackluster. I'll most likely come by and clean it and make it better later on.

Answers to Reviews:

Jinx777: Happy to see you like my stuff. :P Specially when I am in love with your Naruto/bleach crossover.

Myulaner: thanks

NaruhanaI4445: That'll be a while yet. I don't aim to have Kisuke and Naruto talk till after Aizen arc.

Jablanco: Will do.

Guest: I haven't really done a 'fight' there will be several next chapters. Tell me what you think of those?

Guest: I'll try!

Zdeath01: He won't 'Forgive' her, but he'll make amends

XrosXione: Hope I can keep you hooked!

HaretaSora: There will be more interactions post Aizen. Also I didn't really plan for Unohana to be a mother role to him, it just sort of happened… Going to make things hard if I do the blood war…

Plums: Sorry you feel that way, but I don't do op Naruto.

Guest: Yes I am aware Gin has feelings for Rangiku. Don't think its love, but details.

Nightbringer325: Going to have to wait for that.

Bankai777: to an extent.

Batman78: He'll meet her during the fighting. I am really excited for that meeting especially with my plan for her and him. It's going to shock I hope.

Chapter 4

Naruto opened his eyes and stretched happily, he was shocked when he felt something gripping his arm tightly. That shock turned to anger and sadness when he saw his mother holding onto his arm as she slept next to him. He pulled his arm back causing the tanned woman to fall off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. She was awoken by the hit and turned to see her son looking at her. Her eyes softened upon seeing her son looking at her.

"Hello Naruto." Yoruichi said calmly she sighed as Naruto tried to move but was unable due to the injuries he had sustained.

"Hello Yoruichi. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in the human world?" Naruto said looking at the door of the small bare hospital room he was in.

"Naruto. I'm so sorry about leaving you a hundred years ago. I-"

"You didn't leave me Yoruichi. You injured me and nearly killed me. If all you want to do is apologize, save it. I have long since decided I will never forgive you. Just give me the courtesy of telling me why." Naruto said

"Naruto. When Kisuke was condemned to banishment for the experimentation on fellow shinigami, there was something more going on. H didn't do it. Aizen did. Aizen framed him and we were forced to either die or flee. When we ran away and Kisuke and I sensed you following us, a decision had to be made. Do we allow you to come with us, or do we force you to remain in Soul Society. It was Kisuke who made the decision. He made the point that we needed someone who could become Captain soon to remain in Soul Society. We needed someone who we knew would never side with Aizen. Someone who was smart enough to find a way to reveal his plan before it was to late. That was you. We put our trust in you." Yoruichi said moving the chair that Unohana had used the night before to his bedside.

"Why stab me?"

"We couldn't have Aizen think you were working with us. We needed you to hate us. That was my decision. I made the choice to stab you when I sensed other shinigami nearing us. It was the best choice for us, but it was the worst choice for you. I'm so sorry."

"You left me in what could be considered enemy's territory and hoped I'd fend for myself. I had no backup I was alone. You rejected the very things you taught me. Never abandon your loved ones, Never allow harm to come to them, and above all always stand beside them."

"You remember." Yoruichi said with a smile at the thought of her teachings being a constant in her son's life, despite what she had done to him.

"Yes I do remember. I remember the words you betrayed."

"My son, can you please forgive me? Can I get to know you once more?"

"No. One Hundred years ago, you killed your son. He will never forgive you, and you can never get to know him."

"I see." Yoruichi sat up from the chair next to her son's bedside table and began to walk out the room.

"But you can get to know Naruto Urahara, Captain of the Tenth division." Naruto said and his heart ached at the smile that came to his mother's face. He wanted to say he forgave her. He did forgive her to an extent, but he couldn't lie and say everything was ok. Things would never be the same for them.

"Thank you!" Yoruichi said tears brimming in her eyes.

The pair spent the rest of the day talking and getting reaquianted with one another. It was late at night when Yoruichi left his room. He closed his eyes and slept. For the first time in a hundred years Naruto did not dream of being abandoned. He dreamt of the moments of happiness he had shared with his family. He dreamt of them being a family once more. He dreamt happily, of a future his conscious mind knew would never exist.

-That morning-

"Naruto!" Rangiku said for the fifth time, trying to awaken her captain. She needed to apologize for failing him. He had given her a mission and she had failed. It had weighed on her mind all day yesterday. He had never failed her, and she had never failed him, until now.

"What is it Rangiku?" Naruto sighed as he awoke. He had talked with Yoruichi last night about what to do about his lieutenant. It was for this reason, he sincerely hoped he could put this conversation off. He really wasn't looking forward to the conversation he was going to have to have with Rangiku.

"I'm sorry for failing you in Central 46. I should have ran faster and not looked back. I was dumb and allowed my friendship with Gin get in the way of me following your orders. Forgive me Captain." Rangiku said bowing before her captain. It stressed the wound in her stomach causing her to grimace in pain, but she bore with it.

"Rangiku. When I am cleared to fight once more, and the plans for dealing with the threat of Aizen, Tosen, and Gin are to be made I will be addressing you. I will tell Captain Yamamoto, that you are unfit for duty in this war, and that you should be left in Soul Society to defend there." Naruto said not looking at Rangiku's shocked face.

"Why Captain? I know I messed up, but I've always been loyal and strong enough to stand by your side. Why not now?"

"You never were strong enough to alleviate the pressure of being a Captain from me. I had to do double duty, to not only train our division, but to also train you. You preferred to laze around and not progress in your skill. With the threat that Aizen poses I can't have you on the battlefield. I will be to worried about you to fight. I will worry that you aren't prepared enough."

"Train me then! I'll focus. I'll work hard just please don't leave me behind."

"I can't train you. I have work to train myself. It is done Rangiku. You won't change my mind. Leave me." Naruto said and watched as Rangiku left the room slowly. He could see tears form in her eyes as she left. With a heavy heart he watched her leave. He truly wished he could help her, but the fight, if it could even be called that, with Aizen had alerted him to severe gaps in his strength. Whatever forces Aizen was gathering, Naruto knew he'd have to be able to match them. He could not divert his attention away from his training, not for anything.

-With Rangiku-

Rangiku ran once she had left her Captain's room. The pain from her wound flared but it could not dull the ache in her heart. In the course of a week she had lost her first friend, and her little brother. One to turning traitor, and the other by his choice. The words of her Captain echoed in her mind sinking deeper wounds into her heart with every reiteration. She ran until she bumped into someone in the halls of the fourth division. She fell on her butt ungraciously and looked up in anger at the person who she ran into. It was Yoruichi, the mother of her Captain.

"Calm yourself Rangiku." Yoruichi said.

"Yoruichi. Can I ask you for a favor" Rangiku asked cautiously. She knew she needed assistance in her training, and who else but the mother of her Captain. The one who made him a third seated officer in the course of 70 years.

"Sure." Yoruichi said a smile on her face.

"Can you train me?" Rangiku asked. She had heard that Yoruichi had trained Ichigo Kurosaki for three days, and he was able to fight on par with Byakuya Kuchiki. If she could do that for him, what could she do for Rangiku?

"Of course." Yoruichi smiled. Yoruichi was proud of her son. He had sent her to hunt down Rangiku, and see if she could get Rangiku to agree to training. While she was not happy with how he had hurt his lieutenant, but who was she to judge his actions?

"You just agree? No questions asked?"

"You are my son's lieutenant, as far as I am concerned if I can help you so that you can protect him I am doing my job as a mother. Now come." Yoruichi said and she turned to leave the barracks of the fourth division, with Rangiku hot on her heels.

-Three months later-

Rangiku panted as her training for the day ended. She had trained nonstop with Yoruichi for the last three months. She had gone so far as requesting to spend time in the human world so that she could be trained under Yoruichi. It had been cleared quickly, which surprised Rangiku as she believed her Captain would have stopped her request, but that was not the case, in fact he seemed happy for her. He had told her he was happy she was looking for ways to improve herself. She looked forward to standing next to her Captain on the battlefield and proving that she truly deserved the place as the lieutenant of the tenth division.

Yoruichi smiled as she watched Rangiku wipe sweat from her brow, she was truly impressed with Rangiku's determination to get stronger. While it had taken awhile as she had gone over kido along with training her in her shikai. It was in the last two days that she had begun the method of gaining Bankai. The same method that Ichigo had gone through, and so far Rangiku was achieving it faster. Most of the blades had been broken already, but the one she had last picked up had lasted ten hours of constant stress. It was for this reason that Yoruichi believed Rangiku would achieve bankai tomorrow, and then all that was needed was her training in it.

"Oi! Rangiku, Yoruichi! There are shinigami here that wish to speak with you!" Kisuke's voice rang through the training grounds.

The two turned and began to make their way up to the shop. In the main room sat Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki.

"Renji! Rukia. You called?" Yoruichi said with a smile

"We need Rangiku once more. Captain Yamamoto has decided to post a team to guard here in Karakura town. She was selected as one of the team." Renji said earning a nod from Rangiku

"Oh? Who else?" Yoruichi asked

"Yumichika Ayagesawa, Ikkaku Madarame, and Captain Urahara." Renji said. A door opened and in walked Kisuke. His hat covered his eyes, and his mouth closed tightly.

"My son is here?" Kisuke asked

"He refused to come in, said he needed to speak with his blade first. He should be joining us soon." Renji said

"He won't come in." Yoruichi said sadly. She stood and pulled the candy shop owner into her arms. She had missed her son these last three months, but she knew Kisuke must be feeling worse. She had gotten to see her son three months ago, and had gotten forgiveness. When she had told Kisuke, he had come to the conclusion that Naruto would never forgive him, and Yoruichi had to agree it might be the case. She truly wished they would find common ground and be a family once more.

"You'll need a place to stay." Yoruichi said turning to Renji and Rukia trying to move the conversation away from her son.

"I have my place decided already." Rukia said

"Yumichika, and Ikkaku said they'd find their own way. I was hoping I could stay here, and Naruto made no indication of where he planned to stay." Renji said

"I'll get him to stay with me." Rangiku said standing and walking out the door.

-Outside-

Naruto sat cross-legged as he communicated with his zanpakuto. Hyorinmaru was not one to say much, he preferred short concise answers, but at times Hyorinmaru would not shut up. This was one such time as Hyorinmaru raved about wanting to be in a colder locale, and how the human world was much to hot for his taste. He opened his eyes to see the door opening to Kisuke's shop. Out walked Rangiku Matsumoto. He smiled as he watched her walk, she carried herself like a warrior ready to strike at anytime. It was a much better improvement then her flirtatious walk from the last time he had seen her.

"Rangiku. I assume your training went well." Naruto said kindly

"Captain. It did. I am almost at a satisfactory level. I am sure you'll find myself capable to stand beside you."

"It's a good thing I never asked to have you removed from the battlefield then. Now come I am in need of lodgings and was hoping I could stay with you during our guard detail." Naruto said with a smile at Rangiku's widened eyes. He turned and walked away, the smile on his face grew wider as he heard Rangiku run to stand beside him. It was good to have his lieutenant by his side once more.

A/N:

With Rangiku being dead in manga I have no qualms about revealing her bankai (My version obviously) If by some miracle she is revived then my bankai will be different. But you'll have to wait for Aizen battle for her bankai. I feel her shikai is underused and it's a lot stronger then shown, or rather it could be a lot stronger then shown. I mean seriously? All the fights are it seems is give more power to Ichigo… I mean Fullbring-Quincy-Hollow-Shinigami-Human-(May be missing something) Ichigo. I would not be surprised if Yhwach kills Soul King and Ichigo takes his place as Soul King… Like that's the set up I feel. Which I think is dumb kind of. Ichigo should not be Soul King. In fact the most he should become is Captain-Commander in my opinion. But that's just me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Next chapter Orihime disappears along with the beginning to the attempts to prepare for the coming war. This includes a short interaction between Naruto and Urahara. This is my first true fight scene, and even these are supposed to show domination. The first true true scene will be in the fake Karakura arc. That arc is planned to last several chapters (About 5-10) I will be increasing the chapter size for that arc and from that point on. I plan to do 5k per chapter, which means my chapters will be slower in updates.

Answers to Reviews:

Nightmare Zane: I Probably won't have Naruto get a hollow.

Guest: I'm glad you are enjoying it. Naruto and Rangiku's relationship still has a lot to grow. I may even allow her as a second pairing for Naruto.

Thorndsword: I know you aren't reading this, but I want to dispel your thoughts. He did not just forgive Yoruichi. In fact he pretty much told her, she'd never be his mother again. If that's forgiving her then I don't want to know what him never forgiving someone looks like.

CF96: glad you enjoy it

Guest: Thank you for clearing up that Fullbring was simply anime filler. I haven't read all of the blood war entrance yet. I'm reading the Aizen arcs over and over currently.

Guest: I must apologize as my last answer was cut short, which resulted in a misunderstanding. I meant to say …but details are a little hazy for me as I haven't reread his death yet. You can decide to think I am not aware that Gin is planning to betray Aizen, but I actually do. I am sorry, but Gin will still die, but I will add a scene where he is reborn as a human.

Guest: Glad you are enjoying it

: He doesn't rush in as much as his canon personality does. Heck by those standards his canon personality shouldn't be hokage… Wait I just figured you probably are talking about Ichigo… I'd agree, but it's proven he has moments where he listens to others. (thinking about when he is told to return to Karakura town to protect it.)

naruhanaI4445: I tend to just update when I have chapter finished. They will be meeting very soon. Probably two chapters away!

Chapter 5 Arrancar and Espada Grimmjow's attack.

Tier Harribel sat at a table in one of the rooms Aizen had designated to be hers and her fraccion's in Las Noches. This room acted as her own study and was where her notes on her target were kept. She had been tasked with learning all she could about the boy she was to fight. It was for this reason that Tier had taken notes on what Aizen had told her about the boy. She took the notes she had been given and began to piece together strategies to deal with the boy. She ran a hand through her blond hair and sighed as she heard the arguing of her fraccion. It seemed that that was all they ever did, at times it was a source of enjoyment for the Third Espada, but in this case it was annoying the girl. She contemplated opening the door and yelling at the three, but decided against, and ultimately turned back to her notes.

Naruto Urahara. Captain of the Tenth Division. He was considered a prodigy, as he was the youngest to ever be named Captain. He was Seventy-five when he joined, while the youngest before him was rumored to be one hundred and sixty-five. He is now one hundred and seventy-five, as such he has been a captain for one hundred years and has the experience of a seasoned Captain. He should not be underestimated.

Given skills: His zanpakuto is the strongest ice based zanpakuto, and his skill with it is phenomenal. He is quick on his feet, and will quickly come up with ways to counter an enemy's attack. If his own strength is not enough he will opt to wear his enemy down and make use of his high reiatsu.

Weaknesses: His family had abandoned him one hundred years ago, and even mentioning them throws the Captain into a rage where he'll focus solely on his strength and not his mind. This is a double edged sword as he his incredibly strong, but is likely to take a lot of attacks without thinking of the consequences.

Thus was the end of the notes she had copied from Aizen's lecture. Her knowledge of her own abilities allowed her to know exactly why she was paired to fight against him. She was the only one who could stop his ice from enveloping them and killing them. Even Barragon's ability wouldn't stop it, though he could weaken it and then another Espada could break it, but two resources going to a single opponent was not beneficial to Aizen's plans. Her attention was diverted as she felt a gargantua being opened; with it Grimmjow's reiatsu disappeared from Las Noches.

"The fool, what is he doing?" Harribel said under her breath as she stood and left her room, she was going to find out if Aizen had directed him to leave.

-Human World Orihime's room-

Naruto sighed as he listened in on Rangiku and Orihime's conversation. The two had gone to shower together, Rangiku had invited Naruto to join them, but he had declined. Instead he was forced to listen to Rangiku and Orihime talk. While he had no issue with the conversation they had it saddened Naruto to hear Orihime talk so poorly about herself. The poor girl obviously loved Ichigo greatly, but Ichigo either didn't notice or didn't love her at all. A grin came to Naruto's face as he listened to his lieutenant give Orihime words of encouragement. If there was one thing his lieutenant excelled at it was understanding the right words to say, or the right things to do to someone to raise their spirits. It was how she had managed to be the closest person to Naruto, despite him pushing everyone and anyone away from him. The two came out of the shower grinning happily and laughing loudly. While Orihime had had the presence of mind to dress herself, Rangiku came out wearing only her towel. She sat with a sigh next to her captain on the couch.

"Rangiku! Clothes!" Orihime shouted as she and Naruto blushed madly at the wet toweled body of Rangiku.

"Ah Captain! You still blush despite seeing me like this quite often. So cute!" Rangiku said grabbing the boy and thrusting him closely to her chest. He pushed off of her and turned his attention to a flare in reiatsu not to far from the apartment building. Rangiku jumped to her feet and ran to her clothes, pulling a small ball from her pocket. She popped it into her mouth and she came out of her body wearing her shihakusho and zanpakuto.

"Keep Orihime here." She said to the mod soul that inhabited her body. The soul nodded and jumped to Orihime's side. Rangiku quickly followed her captain out the window and onto the roof.

"They're here." Naruto said and two hollows appeared before them. One was a large man who's mask took up half of his face, while the other was a tall man whose mask covered the top of his head and one eye. The pair wore white robes and had a zanpakuto on their respective waists.

"Eleventh Arrancar Shawlong Qu long, at your service." The taller man said before jumping forward and attacking Naruto.

"Tenth Captain, Naruto Urahara." Naruto said his blade flashing out from it's sheath and meeting the blade of the eleventh arrancar. The two took off into the sky above Orihime's apartment building leaving Rangiku and the other arrancar alone on the roof.

"Fourteenth Arrancar, Nakeem Grindina." The fat arrancar said before drawing his own blade,

"Lieutenant of the Tenth Division, Rangiku Matsumoto." Rangiku said before she too drew her blade. With a buzz Nakeem disappeared and reappeared behind Rangiku.

Rangiku ducked beneath the strike and swung her body in a half circle. Her blade extended and clipped the legs of Nakeem.

"Now what was that?" Rangiku said

"Sonido."

"I see. Around here we call that Shunpo." Rangiku said from behind Nakeem. Nakeem's eyes widened as he felt his blood spurt from his shoulder. His attention shifted to his chest as he looked down to see Rangiku's blade jutting out.

"Goodbye Fourteenth Arrancar, Nakeem." She said and the dead arrancar slowly dissipated into dust. She flared her reiatsu and felt the battles of third seat Ikkaku Madarame, Rukia Kuchiki, and Lieutenant Renji Abarai steadily coming to a close. There was a crash next to her and she saw the headless body of Shawlong slowly disappearing next to her.

-With Naruto and Shawlong moments before-

The two clashed in a spark of blades as the two attempted to gain an upper hand in the battle.

"You called yourself the eleventh arrancar. Am I correct to assume you to be the eleventh strongest?"

"The number simply implies the order in which we were born, at least that's how it works for those below the tenth. Numbers 1-10 are considered the strongest of Lord Aizen's army, and are given the title Espada. The differences in strength between the tenth strongest and myself is the differences between a human and an ant. Among those who came today there is a single Espada. Our leader, The sixth Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"I see. Then I have no time to play with you. Bakudo number 1: Sai" Naruto said and Shawlong's arms were bound behind him. Shawlong's eyes widened as he saw the flash of steel as Naruto's blade neared his throat.

"Goodbye, eleventh Arrancar." Naruto said before he swung his blade decapitating his opponent. He jumped down to stand next to his uninjured lieutenant.

"They were rather weak, is this the best that Aizen has to offer? We didn't even need to release the limitations placed on us."

"No these were mere peons." Naruto said with a sigh

"Oi! Don't call them peons you fucker!" A voice said before Naruto raised his blade to deflect the claws of the blue-haired man before him. Naruto was tossed backwards and crashed into the floor below them.

"So you are the two who killed Nakeem, and Shawlong." The man said turning to the shocked Rangiku. His hand flashed out once more as Rangiku brought her blade up to deflect him. She was too late and his arm buried itself deep into her stomach. She collapsed to the floor.

"Tsk, not worth the time." The man said before he raised his arm to deflect the swing from Naruto.

"What is your name Arrancar?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He said with a grin at the shocked face of Naruto.

"I see you heard of me, then you know you are outclassed here boy."

"Sit upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru." Naruto said and his blade changed. A chain grew from the hilt of his blade. Naruto disappeared in a shunpo and reappeared behind Grimmjow. He swung his blade, but Grimmjow managed to grab his blade barehanded. Naruto was quickly tossed to the floor. He groaned in pain as he felt his ribs ache from the shock of the fall.

"So weak!" Grimmjow shouted as he watched the boy before him slowly stand up.

"Gatsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled from directly behind Grimmjow. He turned and grabbed the blue strike with his bare hand. Grimmjow tossed it away from him.

-in Hueco Mundo-

Tier bowed before her lord and father figure Aizen.

"Kaname will go to the human world to retrieve Grimmjow. You may return to your quarters."

"Yes Lord Aizen" She said and she slowly returned to the room her fraccion still argued in. She felt Kaname's reiatsu fade from Hueco Mundo.

-In the Human World-

"It seems all your bankai is useful for is increasing your speed, aint that right Shinigami!" Grimmjow shouted before his eyes widened as he felt the reiatsu flowing into Ichigo's arms.

"Gatsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted as the black gatsuga shot from his blade. Grimmjow raised both of his arms to deflect it but he was still pushed back. He felt the reiatsu cut into his arms and stomach.

"What the hell was that?" Grimmjow said as he turned his attention to his wounded arms and body.

-With Naruto-

Naruto grabbed the wounded body of his lieutenant and jumped down to the floor so that he could then jump back into Orihime's apartment. He jumped in to see that the mod soul inside of Rangiku's body still had not put on clothes and at some point managed to lose the towel she had on. He put Rangiku's body on the couch before promptly fainting at the sight of a naked Rangiku. The image of her body would remain in his dreams for quite some time, her pink nipples, her neatly trimmed womanhood, and her gentle face.

End A/N:

As I said in an answer to a review I'm adding a poll to have Rangiku also be with Naruto

Yes: 0

No: 0


	6. Chapter 6

This is a lot of Naruto and Tier. Read the end A/N: for a description of Rangiku's bankai. Next chapter is when the way I change things in order to stop Naruto from being named a traitor for being with Tier. This Chapter was 5k but it was 4k. (Including A/N) Still longer then any other Chapter I have done. The Next one will be just as long if not longer.

Poll closed: Winner Yes Rangiku should be added.

Add Rangiku: 59

Don't: 2

You guys really really wanted her added. I was shocked by how many reviews that last chapter received. I was expecting the usual 10 or so reviewers, not 61 reviews on one chapter.

No one else will be added to be with Naruto. Not Orihime, not Nel, not any other shinigami. Orihime's pairing has already been decided, as has Ichigo's. That won't change. Also ignore the previous A/N: on Tier's personality. It stays the same for the most part, but her family relationship with Aizen doesn't exist anymore. She still has the family relationship with her fraccion. While this may change things with their relationship, it won't do much really. She won't relate to Naruto on the whole family betraying her, but with the 'loss' of family instead. Heck (Spoiler) She may even help him forgive his parents.

Answers to Reviews (Only those that aren't just simple Yes to Rangiku/No)

Exalted Demon-Soul: Yeah Rangiku would balance him and Tier out. It's why I decided to at least give her the chance of joining.

Deltablacknaruto: She wouldn't have ended up with anyone…

Darkmagicdragon: no one else will be added.

Black-r0setthorn: He just left it to Ichigo.

Batman78: his limiter was still on him. Plus you'll see he doesn't do a lot of the same fighting with Tier that Hitsugaya does in canon. But Naruto is still just as strong of Toshiro was (actually he's stronger)

Lttaco: Depends on how you choose if he's stronger or not. Naruto won't have as many sources of power as Ichigo, but he will be stronger in the shinigami side. But Ichigo will have more to use to fight. So.. You choose is he stronger or not?

naruhanaI4445: Yeah Rangiku will only join after Naruto and Tier have started dating (Probably after their first time together)

A lot of the things that happen in the start of this chapter will come up again after Winter War.

Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 6 -The War begins! Tier vs. Naruto

Soul Society was in turmoil in preparations for war. Training regiments were drastically increased among those who were tasked with fighting on the field. For those that were not on the battlefield preparations were being made so that Soul Society wouldn't fall apart while the Captains were gone. The Captain's had daily meetings creating strategies and fallout plans. When the news that Orihime had been taken to Hueco Mundo the decision was made to recall all protectors of Karakura town and to get into contact with one Kisuke Urahara in order to devise a way to allow all Captain's to fight at full capabilities in Karakura town. It was for this sole reason that Kisuke Urahara walked within Soul Society. It was made clear that once the situation with Aizen was cleared Kisuke would return to his store in Karukura town. An escort of a single Captain, that being Captain Unohana of the fourth division, consistently followed him as he was still considered a traitor to Soul Society.

Yoruichi had an easier time in Soul Society, and was allowed to regain her position as leader of the now broken Shihoin family. It now solely consisted of Soi-fon, and to an extent Naruto Urahara as all other members left the noble household and opted to resort to creating a new family. The decision was suggested shortly after the news that Yoruichi had married and sired a child with a traitor, and was finalized when the news that she had ran off with him into the human world. So when Yoruichi had returned to her household she found it in disarray. Upon discovering this she headed to the First division Headquaters and officially withdrew herself from her clan. Stating that since she ran off with Kisuke she has not been a Shihoin. As such she could not be named the leader, but that her son could take her place. She hoped that if she named herself as no longer part of the family, the members would flock to rejoin under the rule of Naruto. Even if they did not, Naruto's name carried weight in Soul Society, and he could easily rebuild the family. The measure was passed, but the Shihoin family was no longer one of the four noble houses, and as such did not have the privileges that it once did. With a heavy heart Yoruichi returned to her husband's side to turn her attention to his project.

At this moment the Captain's met in order to decide who would infiltrate Hueco Mundo and secure the safe return of Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and their compatriots, along with who would fight Aizen. The Captains stood at attention as Yamamoto went over the plans for the war.

"Commander Yamamoto, I must insist you allow me to infiltrate Hueco Mundo. I failed in my mission to protect her." Naruto said stepping out of his position and bowing to his Commander.  
>"Denied, we need you on the battlefield against Aizen."<p>

"Then atleast allow my lieutenant to go!"

"Denied. After reviewing your reasonings for her to be trained by Yoruichi, we decided it best if she remains near you so that you can assist her should she fail. Besides we did not allow her to be trained by Yoruichi for that asset to be not used in the fight against Aizen. No it will remain the way it is now. Captain Kurotsuchi, Captain Unohana Captain Kenpachi and their respective lieutenants, along with Captain Kuchiki will be going. That is final." Commander Yamamoto said his cane clicking harshly on the wood floor of the chamber.

"But Commander!"

"That is final, Captain! Get back in line." Commander Yamamoto said raising his voice. Naruto gulped and turned to stand back in his position in line.

"Captain Urahara, your desire to protect is something I greatly appreciate. It is for this reason that I promise you we will succeed and Orihime will return to the human world unharmed." Captain Unohana said with a nod to the Commander. He nodded back and continued to detail the plans including those that would be asked to protect the four pillars that Captain Urahara had been tasked to construct. The doors suddenly opened to the Captain's chambers revealing Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin.

"The pillars have been constructed. The fake Karakura town is being deployed, and finally I have opened a Gargantua." Kisuke said with a smile.

"Captains to your posts." Commander Yamamoto said with a final click of his cane. The Captain's jumped off leaving Commander Yamamoto in the room alone with both Yoruichi and Kisuke.

"I trust you will not back out of our deal Yamamoto." Kisuke said with a smile

"I always repay my debts. You will get your meeting with Naruto should he survive the battle. He will be given time off after the war and asked to remain in Karakura town." Commander Yamamoto said and Kisuke nodded before walking away

-With Naruto-

Naruto jumped off as soon as he was given the orders. He jumped to his division to retrieve his lieutenant. Ever since the incident a month ago the pair had been avoiding one another. Naruto, because whenever he looked at her he saw her naked body, and Rangiku because she was embarrassed that a man had seen her naked. Immediately after the incident Rangiku opted to live at the training grounds under Kisuke's home, knowing Naruto would never go there. This resulted in Naruto spending more time with Orihime, and somehow that girl wormed her way into his heart. He could at least consider her a friend now. They had spent awhile talking and getting to know one another, so when she was kidnapped Naruto felt he needed to save her. When he had learned that Ichigo had gone to save her he felt relieved. It was his hope that on the way Ichigo would come to a decision on how he felt about the girl, and either let her go or accept her. She deserved love if not from Ichigo then from someone else. He arrived before his lieutenant who was holding her sword while seated in a cross-legged position. The hilt of the blade rested between her breasts.

"Rangiku. It is time." Naruto said shaking the girl. Her eyes opened and hardened as she prepared her heart for what she must do. A grin came to Naruto's face as he saw her tighten her blade at her waist. She had truly changed in the last four months. He could practically see her wearing the Captain's Haori soon.

"Let us go Captain." The two took off to the fake Karakura town.

-Timeskip After Komamura saves Ikkaku-

"Doesn't seem like he cares about the replica or the real town anymore. That's gonna cost him." Rangiku said

"Of course it will. A Captain should take responsibility for the damage caused by his division members. That's the type of man Komamura is anyway."

"Really? So I can break stuff too?" Rangiku said with a smile

"I'm not that kind of man. You break things you buy it." Naruto said seriously

"Stingy." Rangiku pouted.

"I see no reason to spend my money on you. You're a big girl. You can handle it." Naruto said turning back to the Espada standing before him. His eyes met the blondehaired arrancar. She hadn't stopped looking at him since she had arrived. He took off running, and watched as she followed him. His lieutenant followed him as did the three arrancar that arrived with the blond. In an instant he stopped moving and was faced with the three arrancar circling him and his lieutenant.

"Mila Rose, Sun-sun, Appachi. Leave the Captain to me. Take care of the Lieutenant." She said

"Yes Lady Harribel!" The three shouted

"Rangiku, can you handle them?" Naruto said

"Of course. No problem." Rangiku said Naruto nodded before jumping away form her. She simply nodded as the three Arrancar began to circle her.

-With Naruto-

He watched as the arrancar before him drew her blade. She had tucked a finger into the ring on the hilt and pulled it causing the blade to spin in a half circle. She then let it go and caught it as it began to plummet to the ground. Her blade was hollow. It had no center it was purely the outline of a blade. It was a very large blade though. The blade had it not been hollow would have been as thick as three of Naruto's. With a sigh he pulled his own blade out and dashed forward. The two met in a clash of steel. Her green eyes pierced his blue as their blades clashed. No ground was given despite the pressure Naruto placed on her.

-With Rangiku-

Appachi growled as she saw the blond Captain attack her Lady.

"Don't you dare attack her your brat!" She shouted angrily and turned to assist her Lady. She was stopped by the dark skinned Mila Rose.  
>"Don't. Lady Harribel asked us to deal with the lieutenant. So we should deal with her quickly and then assist her. Besides Lady Harribel has drawn her blade. That boy is dead." Mila Rose said. Soon Sun-sun jumped to stand next to the two.<p>

"You should not have grouped up like that. You have surrendered your ability to surround me effectively and as such surrendered your advantage. Roar Haineko!" Rangiku shouted and her blade turned to ash. She was left with only the hilt and the ash swarmed around both her and her opponents.

"What do you think you're going to do with this bitch!" Appachi shouted sticking her hand into the sand. She was slapped away by Mila Rose before her hand fully entered the ash.

"Don't touch things you don't know about." She scolded. Rangiku raised her blade and swung it down. Three cuts appeared on Appachi's arm.

"That is Haineko's ability. All this Sand shit as you called it can be considered my blade." Rangiku said and with a snap of her fingers the ash surrounded her enemies. She swung her blade to the left and the ash began to spin around them.

"You're finished." Rangiku said as she raised her hand. Slowly she began to close her hand and the ash tightened around the three arrancar.

"Stupid Bitch." Both Mila Rose and Appachi said

"Cero!" The three arrancar shouted and the ash cloud broke apart. Rangiku shunpo'd away as the cero neared her.

-With Naruto-

Naruto jumped back from his opponent after finding he could not gain way with his swing. She was definitely strong. His eyes flittered to the flash of cero from the three arrancar facing Rangiku

"Do you worry for your lieutenant?"

"That is not your business."

"I would worry for her if I was you. She will die."

"I trust her. Sit upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru." Naruto shouted and his a chain grew from the bottom of his blade. The chain shot out extending as it gripped Tier's blade. It entered the gap and wrapped around it. Ice began to grow from the blade.

"Hierviendo." Tier said and the ice melted into water.

"It is a rule of battle that if your opponent had specifically chosen you then they have ways to counter your abilities." Tier said and her blade glowed as she swung it wide

"Cero." She whispered.

A bright golden light shot from her swing. It shot forward at Naruto who barely managed to dodge it in time. His Haori was scorched badly as it did partially get caught in the blast. Tier appeared infront of him, her blade once more extended in a swing. Naruto raised his blade to deflect the swing but he was knocked away and into the building below. The building buckled and fell apart.

-With Rangiku-

As the smoke cleared from the cero the three arrancar before her shot she witnessed her Captain be knocked away. Her eyes widened as she watched the building he was knocked into collapse.

"Told you we wouldn't need to assist Lady Harribel." Mila Rose said

"Let's just deal with the lieutenant here." Sun-sun said.

"Bankai! Kogo Haineko!" Rangiku shouted and ash began to pour around her. It solidified into a large gray cat above Rangiku. Rangiku was engulfed in more ash, the ash danced around her. In her left hand was a Cat O' Ninetails made out of the ash. In her right was a small dagger. The cat above her roared and dashed forward before bursting into ash. The ash poured onto the three arrancar and with a crack of the whip from Rangiku the three arrancar were cut deeply by the ash.

"This bitch.. We're ending this now." Appachi said panting

"You aren't our leader Appachi." Mila Rose said holding her limp sword arm

"Nevertheless. We agree." Sun-sun said wiping blood from her eyes

"Impale Cierva!" Appachi said and she grew a pair of antlers growing from where her eyebrows once were.

"Devour Leona!" Mila Rose said and her hair grew out. The outfit she wore turned into a lion pelt, with the claws covering her breasts.

"Strangle Anaconda!" Sun sun said and her lower torso turned into a long tail.

"We're killing this cow-bitch." Appachi said

"I agree."

"Chimera Parcha." The three said in unison before they each removed their left arm. They threw them aside and they conjoined before growing into a giant hollow. The hollow had the tail of Sun-sun, combined with a small snake mouth, it also had the mane of Mila Rose, and the antlers of Appachi.

"What is that?" Rangiku said

"Our pet, It's formed by the flesh of our three releases we call it Akon."

Rangiku shook in fear for a second as she stared at it. It was so empty. It embodied nothingness. There was nothing there just her death. She summoned ash clouds around her as the thing charged. The ash cut into the creature deep, but it did nothing to impede its charge. Rangiku screamed in pain as much of her stomach and some of her ribs were torn from her body. She grimaced as she swung the whip down hard. The ash followed her command and the left arm, the arm that had torn her body apart, fell to the street below them. Rangiku collapsed, slowly falling to the street below as well. She turned her eyes to where her Captain had managed to crawl out from the rubble. For a moment their eyes met before her world faded.

-With Naruto-

Naruto's world fell apart as he watched his lieutenant fall. He swung his blade at the creature that had struck her down. Ice grew from his blade and shot forth spearing the creature. He made to swing again but was stopped by the Espada he faced. She kicked at his side knocking him away once more.

"Your concern for your lieutenant is touching, but she is as good as dead. There is nothing you can do."

"Her reiatsu hasn't faded yet. She's alive, and that's all that matters to me." Naruto said swinging his blade and forming ice to spear the Espada.

"Bankai Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Narut shouted and wings formed behind him. His feet were encased in ice, and they now resembled claws. He reached out with his reiatsu once more and felt the presence of Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kira, and Hisagi Shuhei near his lieutenant. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was being tended to by Kira.

"You think those three will be enough to deal with Mila Rose, Apacchi, and Sun-Sun?" Tier said

"That is none of your concern." Naruto said before his wings shot forward. From the wings small needle-like blades of ice shot out at Tier. Once again they melted as she they neared her. She dashed in and swung her blade at Naruto. He blocked it and ice began to creep up on her blade. It turned to water quickly before she jumped away from her opponent. Her eyes widened as she felt the reiatsu of her three fraccion disappear. She turned her attention for one moment to see who it was that killed them. There she saw an old man his blade a light with fire. She watched as her fraccion fell to the floor.

She growled angrily before turning to face her opponent.

"You fought well. This is the end though." She spoke before she slowly unzipped her jacket. Her mask was exposed as her jacket opened up. Her mask was that of several razor sharp teeth, it blocked the bottom half of her face. Sets of bones grew down her neck before separating into two small straps. These straps covered only the nipples of her breasts along with two small sections where the straps joined the neckpiece. would have been exposed. This was not what Naruto focused on though, no his attention was solely on the number three imprinted on her right breast.

"You're this strong and you're only number three?" Naruto asked shocked. A sad smile to her face at his question she would have loved for her fraccion to see her now, but they could not. She would have loved to have them watch as she got vengeance, but they could not. She would have loved to listen to them argue once more, but they would not. No she'd never hear their laughter, their shouts, again. She turned her attention to the boy before her. Did he feel the same way when her fraccion killed his lieutenant? She was told by Aizen that the Captain's of Soul Society would do whatever it took to kill them, even if it meant killing one another. She was told that they had no sense of loyalty. Could she say that about the boy before her? Could she stare into his eyes that showed such sadness and say he did not miss his lieutenant? Could she kill him just because Aizen told her so?

Naruto stared at her eyes, they reflected sadness, loss, and beyond all they appeared so human in that moment. He had always been trained to believe that all hollows were emotionless monsters, but could he say that now as he looked upon the Third Espada. Could he say that she was not something more then just simply hollow? Could he call her monster, and destroyer when she had to fight to not weep at the loss of her friends? Could he cut her down as he had cut down so many other hollows?

"For what it is worth I am sorry about your friends." Naruto said Her eyes widened, as she saw no hint of a lie in his eyes. He genuinely was sorry for the death of her fraccion.

"I too am sorry about your lieutenant, and for what I must do now." She said before she disappeared. Naruto raised his blade quickly but was pushed back into another building.

"I am sorry." She said at the broken window in the building, knowing Naruto to be in there. Tier looked back sadly at the fallen bodies of her friends and turned to their killer. Her eyes widened as she felt a presence behind her. She turned quickly and deflected the swing from Naruto.

"How?" She asked surprised. Naruto just simply pointed to the broken building where a Naruto was cut in half. That Naruto broke apart into pieces of ice.

"I set that up the moment you apologized. I was barely in time, if I had been to late I would have sustained some injuries from that swing." Naruto said

"I see."

"What is your name Espada?" Naruto said as he jumped back to stand before his opponent

"Tier Harribel, Tres Espada."

"Captain Naruto Urahara of the Tenth Division." Naruto said before raising his blade and deflecting the swing from Tier. He then extended his foot and kicked her roughly in the stomach.

"Must we continue this fight. We have both lost those we care about. Return to Hueco Mundo. Leave this battlefield. I do not wish to continue this." Naruto said

"Unfortunately we must. I will not leave my fallen fraccion here alone. I will not leave till I have avenged their deaths."

"Are we to blame for their death? Am I?"

"Yes. You shinigami are the ones who killed them."

"But you are the ones who attacked us. I don't wish to kill you though you arrancar nearly killed my lieutenant. I don't blame you for her injuries."

"Then who do you blame?"

"The one who started this war. Aizen. The way I see it he brought you here. If he had not your fraccion would not have injured my lieutenant, and my commander would not have killed them. He is the cause of this." Naruto said

"You want vengeance, join us and help us kill him. Help us stop this." Naruto continued. Her eyes widened as his words pierced her. She watched as he sheathed his blade and he extended his hand to her. She hesitated, but slowly she tucked her blade away and stepped forward. She extended her hand and grabbed his.

"Fine. If I can get my vengeance I will help you." Tier said, Naruto grinned happily as she agreed. He was happy to not have to kill her or even try to. He knew he couldn't not with the thoughts of her not being just a mindless hollow. This way they got a powerful ally against Aizen. He turned his attention to the eyes of his commander. They met and the commander just simply nodded before turning his attention back to the wall of fire encasing Aizen. A gargantua opened next to the wall of fire, and out walked a small child.

-Ch. End-

A/N: While you did not see much of her bankai, and it may seem weak as she was still killed by Akon. It is by no means weak, in fact had the three not summoned him, they'd have died very quickly.

Kogo Haineko (Empress Ash Cat)

Summons a giant ash cat that will charge forward and explode into ash to be used to attack or be used to protect Rangiku. Ash surrounds Rangiku protecting her. Any enemy who enters the ash cloud is torn apart quickly.

If Cat is used as an attack the ash tears at the skin only and then surrounds the enemy with ash. IT can be used to attack in succession or can be recalled to increase the potency of Rangiku's defense

Cat O' NineTails: Tears at the enemy with ash. Depending on the ferocity of the swing from Rangiku, it'll either tear the flesh or tear the appendage off of her enemy.

Dagger: Stabs the enemy through with ash. The ash enters the bloodstream of her enemy and tears the enemy apart from the inside.

Note- She is still inexperienced with her Bankai and there are aspects that she has not yet discovered, and as such I will not expand on those.

I'll get to the other fights next chapter. Along with who Naruto and Tier go to help.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This marks the end of fighting of The Winter War. Now I skipped all of the fighting as most of it was canon. I only highlighted the changes. If I had gone through and made any adjustments to any fight I would have shown it. I didn't so I saw no reason to bore you all with the same canon fights. Besides I think we are all more interested in what happens after, as that is the focus of my story. I was tempted with the first chapter to start on the scenes of Chapter 6 and leave you all hanging, but I thought it to be best to provide some form of back story first. Also I will be doing a new story alongside this. It is also Naru/Tier/undecided, but it is hollow Naruto. Alongside that I will be doing a lemon fic to work on my lemon writing for this story and the upcoming one. Next chapter begins my original arcs (well first fallout from the war) I.e. where the storyline actually starts.

Answers to Reviews:

Cf96: Glad you liked it.

Guest: That will all come next chapter onward.

Rexy: Yeah, it'll slow down.

Guest: Glad you are enjoying it

Guest: They wouldn't mix well.

Guest: The filler arcs may come soon.

Guest: There will be some, but it fits for the characters.

Biohazard82: Yeah it was a bit.

bloodbrother18: Rangiku is alive, she's dead in the manga (Spoiler) during thousand blood war. As is Tier.

Guest: yes she could, and there will be a threesome later on.

vespereon: Yeah... It just changed while I was writing it.

NaruhanaI4445:Thank you for reviewing every chapter. It makes me happy. :) There will be lots of fluff soon.

R-king 93: Thank you

Chapter 7 –Rangiku and Gin

Wonderweiss stood before the giant hollow who had arrived with him. The shinigami not fighting watched in shock as the giant hollow brought forth several Menos from within its massive body. The visord around them brought forth their respective masks in order to assist in the battle with the menos. They proceeded to step forward but they were stopped by a shout.

"Cero!" Tier shouted swinging her blade out. A wide yellow cero shot forth cutting through the Menos. The massive hollow and Wonderweiss were left unharmed. Aizen turned his attention to his former Espada. He appeared before her his blade extended through her collarbone.

"Tier, you should know better to never try and draw your blade against me." He said before pulling his blade from her. She tumbled down to the streets below, and Naruto followed her. He jumped after trying his best to stop her fall so that she'd be ok. He felt responsible for her, and his eyes it was his job to save her now. That was the wish that filled his mind that was the wish that the not yet fully subdued Hogyoku responded to. The Hogyoku that Kisuke Urahara had created responded once more to the first person it ever answered.

-With Naruto and Tier-

Naruto dived and managed to grab her. His eyes hunted for a way to save her, as her mask slowly broke apart around her. Her lips were exposed. He thought for a moment of forcing his reiatsu into her, to heal her, using his blade, but his zanpakuto would speed up her death. Instead he put a hand to her wound and pushed his reiatsu into her. The wound slowly closed, but her mask continued to deteriorate. He watched sadly as her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." He said standing and walking away from her. His attention was forced back to her as a flare of reiatsu from her shocked him. He watched as her body went into spasms and the white clothes she wore shifted into a black shihakusho. He watched in shock as her blade changed from the sealed state of Tiburon to a normal zanpakuto with a dark blue hilt.

-With Tier-

Tier opened her eyes to find herself standing on a beach. The water crashed on the beach around her, the smell of the sea tickled her nose causing the woman to sigh in happiness. She had forgotten the smell of the sea in her time as a hollow. It was a scent she loved dearly.

"The sea is beautiful isn't it?" A gentle voice said from beside her. She turned her head to see a version of herself wearing white robes similar to what she wore as an espada.

"What's going on?" Tier asked confused as to why she saw herself standing next to her.

"I don't quite know." Another voice said from beside her. She turned her head to see a woman with blue skin and sharp shark-like teeth standing next to her. She was completely naked but scales covered her more intimate areas.

"No idea, but you are wearing shinigami robes." The other her said holding the black of the shihakusho Tier wore.

"Why?" Tier asked

"Have you been listening? I have no idea why! What's the last thing you remember?" The other her said frustrated

"That Naruto boy placing his hand on the wound Aizen caused. I assume he was trying to heal me, but the reiatsu of a shinigami shouldn't affect a hollow, even one with shinigami powers." Tier said

"So he must have done something that allowed him to heal us. Maybe forced us into a state where we are shinigami? It would explain why you have shinigami robes, but it wouldn't account for me." Hollow Tier said

"And who I am?" The Shark woman said

"I would assume you'd be the zanpakuto I possess?" Tier said

"Yes, if that is the case then we have some time to figure things out before we return to the fight, but not much." Hollow Tier said

-With Naruto-

Naruto watched as the conclusion of all the battles came about. He watched as Tousen fell to the floor, he watched as Ichigo appeared behind Aizen and made to strike again. In that instant Naruto was moving to stand between Aizen and Ichigo. Every waking Captain, and Vizard stood with him.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo shouted

"You may be the only chance we have here, in order to preserve that we will not allow you to witness his release." Naruto said before dashing forward with his shikai released to strike at Aizen. Naruto's blade clashed with Aizen's. In Naruto's left hand a small ball of ice formed and he threw it into the clothes of Aizen.

"Coming one at a time? Foolish. I thought you were-" Aizen started but was interrupted having to duck beneath a strike from Kyoraku

"Interrupting people? I thought you were classier then that Captain Kyoraku." Aizen said jumping away from the pair.

"You thought wrong."

"Ice bomb!" Naruto shouted and the ball of ice in Aizen's clothes burst out capturing the traitor's non-sword arm in ice, and rendering it useless.

"Clever." Aizen said

"Ice Lances!" Naruto said channeling reiatsu into the air around him. Hundred of Lances appeared around him and they shot out at the traitor. Several stabbed into his arms and legs rendering the man frozen in place. Kyoraku appeared under the shadow of one of the lances his blade at the man's neck.

"What the fuck are you guys doing!" Ichigo's voice rang out shocking the two captains. Naruto turned his attention back to form of Aizen, only to see Hinamori. The two Captain's eyes widened and they turned back to where they felt Aizen's reiatsu now. They watched helplessly as both Kira and Iba were cut down by Aizen. They turned quickly as they heard Soi-fon shout in pain. A blade extended from her stomach, and there behind her was Aizen.

"Blood in the water, Same(Shark)!" A voice Naruto recognized shouted out. The Captains turned to see a blond-haired dark-skinned shinigami holding a shikai. The blade was the same of the former Tercera Espada.

"Cascada." The woman said and from the lances that Naruto had summoned a rush of water formed wrapping around the falling Soifon and pushing the traitor into the sky. Naruto jumped forward and his blade touched the waterfall turning it to water. The traitorous was trapped in the pillar of ice.

"Commander! Burn him to ash now!" Naruto shouted before his eyes widened as a scream echoed around the captains, and the ice holding Aizen broke.

"You are a nuisance." Aizen said from behind Naruto and Naruto looked in shock as Tier appeared next to him, pushing him out of the way of the stab from Aizen. The stab went through her stomach and was quickly removed. Once more Tier fell to the floor bleeding. Naruto once again dove to catch her, but was stopped by Aizen cutting his left leg off. Naruto looked in shock before he grabbed the blade of Kyoka Suigetsu with his left hand

"This is the end Aizen! I have you." Naruto said with a grin.

"How can you be sure? I could just be an illusion, or another of your allies" Aizen said

"Commander Yamamoto taught us to be able to feel the presence of Kyoka Suigetsu by holding it. It was our way of combatting you if things got out of hand." Naruto said before raising his sword and slicing the sword arm of Aizen off. Naruto held onto the blade of Kyoka Suigetsu before dropping his own blade. He wrapped his leg around the chain that dangled from the hilt. He wrapped his left arm around Aizen holding the man in place. His free hand reached into Aizen's mouth. Once more Naruto channeled his reiatsu into his hand. Forming a ball of ice in his hand. Once it was created he pulled his hand out of Aizen's mouth.

"Ice bomb!" Naruto shouted and Aizen's head was wrapped in ice. Naruto began to fall to the floor no longer having reiatsu to hold him in the air, and the pain from his wound slowly making him lose consciousness. Luckily Commander Yamamoto caught him before he hit the floor.

"You did very well Captain Urahara." The Commander said placing Naruto gently on the floor.

"Thank you. About the Tercera Espada, something happened to her. She's definitely not hollow anymore. What will be done to her? She did help us. Please Commander, she deserves to be saved."

"That does seem to be the case, and we can't rightly leave a shinigami out there even if she may have powers of a hollow. She will be welcomed, but you will have to be responsible for her. That goes for all shinigami with hollow powers, they are to be welcomed back if they so choose." Commander Yamamoto said looking at Shinji specifically. Reiatsu flooded the area and the Captains and Visords each began to fall, a cut directly in their stomach. There standing before them was a white creature. It held the blade of Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Now that was surprising, but surely you didn't think things would be so easy. Did you?" the creature said sounding remarkably like Aizen

"How you should have died!" Commander Yamamoto yelled and that was the last thing Naruto saw before he passed out.

"I've simply finished subduing the hogyoku, it restored me and recreated my arm." Aizen said.

-A short while later with Rangiku-

Rangiku slowly opened her eyes, she could feel the battle raging around her, but it was not any of the Captain's fighting anymore. No it was the reiatsu of Kisuke Yoruichi and a third she intimately knew fighting Aizen. It seemed that Ichigo was fighting Gin. The thought that Gin was fighting shocked the lieutenant, Ichigo may have been strong but he had no chance against Gin. With a groan she stood and took off to assist the fighting. She had prepared specifically to combat Gin, to end his traitorous ways, and to kill her best friend. Her heart ached at the thought that Gin would die at her hands, but her mind was made up. She ignored the screaming pain from her healed wound in her side. She just ran to the sounds of battle. She ignored the fallen Captains around her; her eyes were solely focused on the falling buildings ahead of her. She stumbled once and whimpered in pain as the raw flesh on her side split open slightly. She could feel blood slowly coating her shihakusho. With a grimace she tightened her shihakusho hoping it'd stem the bleeding.

Slowly she stood up before sensing the fighting had stopped she ran faster then before. She landed beside the disappearing Ichigo Kurosaki, and a man she thought to be her former Captain, but that was impossible the man had to have been killed long ago.

There was only one logical place those two could be going, and that is the real karakura town, acting quickly Rangiku opened a senkaimon and jumped through in pursuit of Gin. Her heart pounded as Karakura town came to focus, she could feel how close Gin was to her now. She jumped forward to meet him and was quickly met with Gin appearing before her.

"Hey Rangiku. What ya doin' here?" Gin said a smile on his face.

"Gin." She whispered her hand reaching to her zanpakuto.

"Hm?" His eyes opening slightly at her gesture

"Why?"

"I believe in Aizen's cause. You've seen how corrupt the Seireitei and the shinigami are. You were attacked by shinigami, and they never were brought to justice. They still roam the streets, how could we call that fair. No things have to change."  
>"This is not the way Gin! You were a respected Captain, you could have changed things from within without revolting. You are choosing to kill decent people because of a few bad cases." Rangiku said pulling her blade out<p>

"Things will never change unless there is an uproar, that is how society works. Aizen will make sure things change, that there is fairness in this world."

"I see. I'm sorry Gin. Roar, Haineko." She said and her blade turned into ash. She flashed forward her ash swirling around Gin. She grabbed Gin from behind pulling his blade from his side and tossing it away. She then grabbed each of his hands and pulled them behind his back.

"Goodbye Gin." Rangiku said and her ash began to wrap around his neck

"Bakudo: Hakufuku." Gin said and Rangiku saw falling purple cherry blossoms around her before she slowly blacked out.

'I'm sorry Rangiku, but I have to finish this. Soon Rangiku you'll never cry again.' Gin thought as he gently laid her down.

-Twenty minutes later-

Rangiku slowly opened her eyes, her vision fuzzy and her body hurt. The wound in her side burned more and more. She looked around and could not find Gin. Her memory of events since she had grabbed him was shaky at best. The only logical explanation for her state is that Gin used Hakufuku on her, but why was she still alive? Why did he not kill her when he could? She stood slowly, and reached out one more time sensing for where Gin could be. She felt his reiatsu fading slowly. All the hate she had for him for causing the fighting around her dissipated in that moment. All she could think of was her childhood friend was dying. Her friend that had protected her when no one else would was dying. Her friend that had given her a day to call her own, a day she could the day she was born. She could do nothing to stop his death, but she could at least be his friend one last time. With her heart and mind made up she ran after him. She just prayed she'd make it in time.

-With Gin-

His body hurt, his head hurt, everything hurt him. His eyes opened and faintly he could see Rangiku nearing him. He could see tears in her eyes.

'Rangiku, I failed didn't I? I wish I could have seen a future where you'd never cry.' He thought as she neared him. She was holding him now and he tried to raise his arms to wipe the tears from her eyes. His arms would not move.

'Fitting, these arms that have drawn blood to stop her tears can no longer dry them.' He thought, she was speaking to him now, but the words did not reach him. He strained himself to speak to her. He had one wish, one final thing he wanted before he died, even if he could not hear her.

"Ra-Rangiku… Tell me what I have missed since I've been gone. How is little Naruto?" Gin said and he saw her eyes light up as she began to speak. How he wanted to listen to her, hear her voice. It reminded him of the moments in the early mornings they'd have just before she had to run back to her division, or him to his, the moments where he'd casually run a hand through his hair as she spoke so happily about her division. His jealousy was always peaked when she spoke of Naruto, there was that twinkle in her eyes, one that she used to have when she and him talked. He knew in his heart he was delaying their relationship, and being selfish by taking her from someone she cared for, but he could not give her up. He had killed for her, and is now dying for her. He looked back up at her, and he could see her smiling, oh she must have been talking about little Naruto again.

"Ra-Rangiku, do me a favor. Find happiness. If you can… never stop smiling." He said before his eyes whitened, and he passed away a grin on his face.

-With Rangiku-

She spoke to him as he wished, she told him of Naruto's ultimatum, and how he was so convinced she could be so much more then she was. She was so happy when he had never truly doubted her. She missed the times Gin and her would have in the early morning. She missed his friendship, his companionship. It had been so long since she had felt Gin's touch on her body. She knew what her relationship was with him, he scratched an itch she had, and he loved her more then she did. She had once thought it was unfair of her to use him like that, but he was so happy with her.

"Ra-Rangiku, do me a favor. Find happiness. If you can… never stop smiling." He said to her and he passed away before her. She lifted him into her arms and cried deeply into his shoulder. Her best friend, her lover died in her arms, and nothing would bring her back. Faintly she could hear the sounds of battle behind her, but all she cared for was the man before her.

-End-

A/N: I know this was a lot of talking, and thoughts, but get used to that. That is my actual writing style; the other chapters were me trying to rush to this point for the actual story.


End file.
